staroceantlhfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gov
Welcome! Hi Gov -- we are excited to have Star Ocean The Last Hope Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Star Ocean The Last Hope Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey you! Hey, as you can probably tell I have the game! I've been working on the wikia a lot and wondered if you were still wanting to help with me it? Andrea 20:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Main Focus For me, I've had to start on earth level as I couldn't get my head around it and died within the first 2 minutes of game play. >_< However I've literally just got past Cardianon boss, so I've just gained Bacchus and on my way out of the facility. I think we need to do the follow: * get a map done, whether just an ascii map or an uploaded one. I've got a few for aeos/lemuris and I should be getting the brady guide soon which'll give me them all I hope. * sort out differences between versions. For example on Reimi I noticed that you has put Thorn Arrow but on my version it's called Sonic Thorn * skills need updating. I've started creating a few pages but I'm primarily playing it through and adding in information as I feel like it, so that I have a fun playthrough before I start labouring through to get 100%'s. * Inventory. I created a layout that will work for armour and normal items but I've not updated it to work for weapons yet. * page layouts. I really like the current layout system we have with the tables, but I think we need to make the Dictionary/Synopsis pages look nicer and figure out a layout for the quests and recipes. Maps I got a map up! See Aeos: Urd Falls Cave! Andrea 18:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Don't worry about it! Unfortunately I just started a new job, no where near what you're working but I hardly have any time either hence my lack of additions lately. Nice to know you're still okay though! Andrea 12:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC)